<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Into the Stars We Went by dualcolours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828051">And Into the Stars We Went</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours'>dualcolours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>From a now inactive rp account i bring you Leaders Fucking DYing, I cried a lil while reading this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muddstar loses his final life, and he can finally rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Into the Stars We Went</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the groups over but im still crying about my ocs! Moonstar belongs to @aelou on here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Quickly now, there’s no time for playing around!” Muddstars voice range through the storm, the old leader finding strength to continue to guide his clanmates through another disaster. As his cats hurried past him, Muddstar strained to see through the heavy rain, watching out for any cats who had begun to fall behind. Raggedstump’s large frame shielded Sproutnose and a newly made apprentice from the harsh winds, Tigersong not far from his mate as he assisted an elder with hobbling along.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A yelp alerted the leader to trouble, and Muddstar whipped his head around to find who needed help. Beetlecone, a former marshclan cat had gotten stuck in the growing current, and Foxface looked frantic to see his mate trapped. Before the leader could jump in to help however, Duskfern launched back into the water and the large caretaker easily assisted the short-legged caretaker out of the water and the three rushed past where the grown kits of the pair were waiting anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the last few stragglers left the camp, Muddstar watched in horror as a massive wave rose over the camp and tore away the small, hunched tree that had been the leaders den, swallowing it beneath the waves with ease. It was then that he realized that not all the cats had left the camp, and it seemed another had realized it at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pricklekit! Where’s Pricklekit!” Rainfish wailed and tried to push past Muddstar to get back into the camp, but the leader refused to budge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Rainfish, get back with the others- you need to be there for your other kits, I will find her.” He said firmly, and the distressed queen protested for a few moments before giving in. As he watched Duskfern return once more to guide her towards the others as they made their way away from the raging lake-waters, Muddstar turned and moved into the camp. He could barely hear it over the roaring of the storm and the water, but as he strained his large ears, he did hear the terrified wail of a kit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Trapped on a large branch that had gotten jammed into the nursery was Pricklekit, and as Muddstar lunged for the kit, he barely got her before another massive wave washed him away. He held the kit tightly as he fought to keep his head above the rushing water, desperately willing strength into his already weak and depleted limbs. The wave washed him away from his cats- he could make out their dark shapes as they tried to get to the shore from the small islands that made up their land territory, and he fought against the current to get closer. His lungs were heaving and with each breath he took in more water than air, but for a brief moment he finally reconnected with his cats.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was long enough for Rainfish to gratefully take Pricklekit from his tired jaws and for Possumfang to try to grab for him, but the current whipped him away too fast. He could see his deputy try and race after him before his head fell under the water, but they both knew it was too late. He struggled for a few moments, but his limbs felt like dead weight, and as the raging lake tossed him through the waves, Muddstar felt his lungs fill more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was deep underwater, but somehow the waves seemed to calm enough for him to see the flickering stars above, and distantly he knew that the storm covered the sky, and so he could not truly be seeing the stars. He knew what he was seeing though, and he took in another breath and let himself drift.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As if from an outside view, Muddstar watched himself drift onto the shore of the lake, flickers of starlight gathering at his paws. He looked up once more to see the glimmering lights of Silverpelt, stars coming together to form the familiar mark gifted to all who became leader of Floodedclan. He looked further down the shore to see a large patrol lead by a massive white cat helping his clan out of the water and into the woods, the rushingclan warriors not weakened by fighting the current. As if knowing they were being watched, the large white cat looked directly at the now ghostly figure of Muddstar and seemed to freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please keep them safe for me in these next few dawns, Moonstar, and do not let them blame themselves. When Possumfang is ready, I will be there to give them their lives,” Muddstar said softly, knowing the other leader would hear him despite the distance and the storm. Moonstar nodded slowly, and he heard their murmur, “May Starclan guide you, Muddstar.” before turning back to assist their warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now content that his clan would be safe, Muddstar made his way up and into the stars, feeling strength that he hadn’t felt in moons return to him. There, his mentor waited with a gentle smile on her face as she welcomed him, “I knew you would catch up, Muddpaw.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“How are you feeling, Moon?” Snakeblossom asked, her voice soft. Moonstar shifted in their next and let out a tired sigh, “Same as the last time you asked a heartbeat ago, dear.” The orange rushingclan warrior looked a little embarrassed, but the large white cat just lay their head down, feeling their lungs rattle with each breath, “Get Lily and Shark for me, would you dearest? I think it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With sadness in their eyes, Snakeblossom left the den and returned moments later with two others at her side. Moonstar glanced over them with fondness in their eyes, and as their breath grew shallower and shallower, they murmured their love to each of the present cats. When Moonstar looked up, they weren’t surprised to see their own form laying still at their paws, though the glittering of stars in the darkness of their rock den were a surprise. The stars formed a swirling pattern that each rushingclan leader was granted with their lives, and Moonstar didn’t hesitate in following the star path.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know they’ll be alright, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Moonstar looked fondly at their daughter, stars glittering in their fur, “I do, Birdflight. Now, I got some ladies to see! Where’s Fernfrost and Burdockstar?” Birdflight laughed as she led her parent deeper into the stars, leaving the cave behind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starclan was much like Moonstar had imagined, and spent many of their days just lounging with both Fernfrost and Burdockstar, or chasing the seemingly endless prey that filled the starry territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Moonstar ran into another leader, though they almost didn’t recognize him without his signature runny nose and sickly frame.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, Moonstar, for all those moons ago,” Muddstar said as he lounged by the small brook that bubbled through the stars, I’m glad to see you lived a good life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry, Muddstar. If we had been there sooner, perhaps..”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The former floodedclan leader shook his head, “I knew I wasn’t going to see another sunrise. I was just glad to be able to save my clan one last time before I passed. But none of that talk! Will you sit with me, Moonstar?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The large white cat settled beside him with a gentle sigh, “I think I will, Muddstar. I think I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>